


The Sample Menu

by Geist



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anthro, Aphrodisiacs, Detachable Genitals, F/F, F/F/M/M/M, F/M, Furry, Group Sex, Kissing, Lesbian, Married Couple, Masturbation, Portals, Reindeer, Scalie, Spanking, Strap-On, Vaginal Fingering, Workplace Sex, dragon - Freeform, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geist/pseuds/Geist
Summary: Samples of some of my original stories, which are posted...elsewhere. In accordance with AO3's rules, see the pinned post on my twitter (twitter.com/GeistyGeist) to find out where to read the full works.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are portrayed as 18+

Martin ran two fingers down either side of Jenny's slit, still amazed that he was actually stroking warm, living skin seemingly attached to nothing. He essayed a couple more rubs, up, then down, watching her petals move with his fingers, hearing her murmur. A quick detour round the top of her clit drew a gasp from her. He dragged his index finger down over it, prompting a whimper, then straight down the middle, persuading her folds to part. With each stroke, they revealed more of their secrets, baring Jenny's neatly tucked away inner lips, then her delicate central structures. Forming his fingers into a V, he spread her entirely, pulling her lips far enough apart that they overlapped the outer edge of the ring.

"Ooh, wow," she said. "I can feel that...feel the air. Must be a bit colder where you are."

Smiling, then pursing his lips, Martin blew across the sweet pinkness stretched out in front of him, and got a delighted groan in return. Her hole was twitching, winking, and already looked shiny and slick.

"So weird," Jenny said. "I'm sitting up, but I can tell gravity's pulling one bit of me a different way."

Martin dabbed his fingertip against her entrance, carefully stretching her so that he could peer inside. Just as he'd suspected, she was wet, and a thin strand of her juice adhered to his fingertip when he pulled it away. She moaned, but he was more focussed on what he saw, at the dark redness of her tunnel, extending far beyond the short grip around which he had his hand wrapped.

"You've got to take a look at yourself when we get back home," he said. "It's crazy."

"Sure," she replied, sounding a little impatient now. "We can discuss the bizarre physics of it all then. In the meantime, maybe speed things up a little?"

"Right, right."

He kissed his finger, sucking it clean of her moisture, savouring the familiar flavour, and left it covered in his own saliva. Carefully, he returned it to her pussy and slid it in. Inside, she was as feverishly hot as ever, and her walls clamped softly down, all but drawing him in.

He sank into her, all the way up to his knuckle, and her whimpers whispered through his headphones, like she was right there beside him. Closer, even.

"That's it," she said. "More like that."

Two fingers, then, and he began to thrust, pumping both his digits and the ring, making them meet in the middle. He was careful, at first, but as Jenny's moans grew louder and nothing he did seemed to trouble her, he grew more adventurous, exploiting his freedom of movement in ways that would have been difficult or impossible had her vulva still been attached to her. He twisted and turned, attacking her from every angle, turning her twat at right angles to strokes the sides of her tunnel, even keeping his fingers still and slowly rotating it around them, running his fingertips over every bit of her insides he could reach.

Jenny always was a wet one, and now Martin had to hold the ring carefully, keeping her dripping juices from overly staining his pants. The familiar slish of his fingers grinding her sopping flesh reached him even through his earbuds, and he had to pull one out for a second to check no one had entered the bathroom since he'd started. Jenny whined at the interruption, and he returned to his work, pushing in as deep as he could go, thumbing her clit. Her squeaks rang shrilly in his ears.


	2. The Goblin Brothel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wood elf ranger Solanya, fresh off a somewhat traumatic quest, needs somewhere to relax, recover, and have her needs completely taken care of. Every need. Fortunately, there exists just such a place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters are portrayed as 18+

"So how d'you want us, Solly?" said Kazza, leaning back and spreading her legs.

Her hotpants creaked, the laces holding them shut stretching, a rough V of black pubes appearing beneath the fastenings. Kazza plucked at them, and the knot popped open. Solanya swallowed, as Kazza lifted her arse off the bed and wriggled her pants down her hips. Her pubes terminated before her pussy, her mound shaven, and Solanya got an unobstructed view of those fat lips and the dark green slit running down between them. Kazza dragged her hot pants off entirely, and the other goblins followed suit, stripping however they saw fit.

Ozogru nearly wrecked her jacket even further, so vigorously did she yank it open and thrust out her high, pointy tits, showing off a heavy barbell through each nipple. She unravelled her skirt, spread her legs wide, and to Solanya's shock and delight reached between her thighs and split her pussy, index and middle finger each on a lip. As Solanya had expected, she had a thick ring through her clithood and a ladder of studs down both of her outer folds.

Tavagraka danced her way out of her clothes, turning away so the first glimpse Solanya got was of her taut butt and sinewy back. Alovrak looked like she was trying to do something similar, but a little too quickly and eagerly: she almost got tangled up in her chest wrap, and she widened the rips in her pants in her haste to tug them down her legs. Zeki simply undressed, so quietly compared to the rest that she was naked before Solanya noticed.

Five nude goblins, sprawled across the bed, staring, or in Zeki's case, not staring at Solanya with lust in their eyes.

"Well?" Kazza said. "You gonna join us or not?"

Solanaya nearly threw herself into the sheets. She rolled onto her back, and the goblins descended on her, stroking, kissing, groping. Skilled hands began to massage out the few knots that the bath hadn't taken care of, hot little mouths pressed themselves to her skin, tongues leaving behind trails of saliva. A succession of fingers pinched and rolled her nipples, and sunk themselves into the flesh of her tits, while others gently stroked her inner thighs, teasing her into spreading her legs for them.


	3. Heart in the Cloud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wren's gynoid dom is everything she asked for and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters are portrayed as 18+

After that, it was a simple matter of getting the thing off over her head. And she realised, bundling it up and, too late, struggling to slip her arms out of the sleeves, that she really ought to have worn something off the shoulder, that she could have unfastened (hopefully) and had slither seductively down herself to puddle around her feet. But now here she was muffled in fabric. She was still wrestling with it when she felt a huge, cool hand alight on her waist, while another carefully levered her dress up past her head and finally freed her. Iris plucked it from her arms and dropped it on the floor.

"You looked like you needed a little help," Iris said. She stroked Wren's chin with the back of her hand, then tilted her head back, lowered her own face to Wren's and kissed her.

Her lips were soft, and warmer than her hands. She insinuated her tongue into Wren's mouth, who let it fall open, curled hers around Iris' intruding synthmuscle. Wren wasn't sure what she'd been expecting, but Iris had saliva, mingling it with hers. Where her tongue touched Wren's there was a tingle, and Wren didn't know if she was imagining it or whether Iris was mildly electrifying her. She fell into it, closing her eyes, feeling Iris' hands rove over her body. The back of Iris' palm passed over her cock, and she gasped, tongue hitching in its movements. Iris took the opportunity to pin it, holding it in place for a moment, before they parted.

Iris stepped back, and resumed watching. Wren knew what was expected of her, and resumed her striptease. Smiling, she reached behind herself, flicked open the catch of her bra and slid the straps off her shoulders. Slowly, she flipped down the cups, baring her cute and perkies. Iris murmured appreciatively, and Wren dropped her bra, running her hands up her chest and squeezing her tits together as best she could. She pulled her hands away, letting her boobs bounce slightly as they settled back into place.

"Very nice," Iris purred. "Keep going. Oh, and turn around. I want to see that sweet little ass of yours."

Wren obeyed, facing away, spreading her legs and sticking her button out slightly, the better to show off its pert roundness. She hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her panties and began to roll them off her legs, baring her butt centimetre by centimetre. Her cock was still nice and solid, so Iris wouldn't be able to catch a glimpse of it just yet, but her balls, she was sure, would look nice dangling between her thighs. Once her panties were stretched beneath her knees, she closed her legs, let her underwear fall around her ankles, where she plucked them off with the toes of one foot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little sample of robot-on-human lewdness. If you'd like to read more, per AO3 rules, read the stickied post atop twitter.com/GeistyGeist for more info. You can also follow me at geistygeist.tumblr.com.


	4. Cold Outside

Leena almost came on the dirty talk alone, and definitely almost came when Helli reached down with her other hand and trapped her clit between index and middle finger, pinching it under its hood. She felt Helli's lips on her antlers, kissing the velvet. Her cunt contracted around Helli's fingers, and Helli slipped in a third; she throbbed around them, dripped down her love's wrist. And on the very verge of Leena's orgasm, Helli stopped. Leena almost screamed.

"Up," Helli demanded. "I want you bent over the armrest, legs apart. Move it."

Leena scrambled to obey, putting herself in position. She couldn't stop her little puff of a tail from flicking back and forth, and definitely couldn't stop

She definitely couldn't stop her juices from dribbling in warm rivulets down her legs, streaking wet, warm trails across her fur, or beading at the edges of her lips, gathering until an excited quiver sent them pattering to the wooden boards below.

Leena flicked an ear, hearing the squeak of leather and the clink of buckles from across the room. She couldn't resist turning her head, to see Helli pulling her strapon harness up her legs, a thick dildo - candy-stripes, to match Leena's stockings - dangling from it. Helli heard Leena's bells and glared at her, making her snap her eyes back forward.

The boards creaked, the click of Helli's hooves came closer. Helli's hands came slapping down on Leena's arse, and Leena yelped at the sudden jolt, crooned as Helli spread her cheeks and let them spring back together.

"So jiggly," Helli said. "How do you even get cold with all that insulation?"

"How do you stay warm without it?" Leena asked, quite reasonably, though it earned her another affectionate spank.


	5. Wrapped In Love

Together they tumbled into bed, converging on Khentetka. Dan kissed her cheek, and she turned her head and thrust her tongue into his mouth, her tongue strong and warm and slippery. Her hand found his cock, curling around it, pumping it until it was throbbing beneath her fingers, a bead of precum rolling down his shaft. He could smell the scent of rose petals on her.

Magda gasped, and Dan broke from his clinch with Khentetka to see how she was employing her other hand. She had two fingers buried in Magda's quim, and was slowly thrusting them. Trickles of juice were already oozing from between Magda's pretty pink lips, soaking Khentetka's wrist, and she arched her back and moaned for more, rocking into Khentetka's grasp.

Ali and Ira, meanwhile, were down by Khentetka's chest, kneading and squeezing at a tit each, faces low to lick her already fat nipples into puffy erection. Their tongues left shiny saliva trails across her flesh, and with a whine she pressed another kiss onto Dan's lips. Instinctively, he trailed a hand down her body, towards the crux of her thighs, lifting her into a semi-sitting, semi-lying pose. His fingers found her petals, blazing with her heat, hints of her moisture at their edges. His companions' fingers joined his, and together they rubbed their goddess until she was quivering. Her clit strained against its hood, her lips parted, wetness rolled out of her to slather their fingers and soak the sheets beneath. Dan was the first to slide a digit into her, relishing her groan into his mouth, and the way she tightened up around his finger. Having anointed himself, he slipped out, and let his fellows give Khentetka her long-awaited pleasure.

"Ohh, wicked disciples!" she cried, concluding her kiss with Dan. "Teasing one who has not known the touch of another for so long. This is no time for reserve. We must free our passions." She wrapped her arms around Dan, her bandages whisking across his skin, pulled him down to her bosom.


	6. Kinkvent - Shibari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little something I was planning for a kinky advent. Unfortunately, it didn't pan out. Here's the first of the fics I wrote for it. See below to find out where you can read the rest!

Ange, watching herself in her mirror, held the rope in her teeth while she reached behind her head to bind her blonde hair into a long, high ponytail. She shook it to and fro, and satisfied that it wouldn't be in the way, she took the rope in her hands and ran them along its silky red length. With a smile, she draped it over her shoulders and knotted it in loops down her chest, passing it between her breasts. She let the dangling ends trail down her stomach, and gave a small shiver in anticipation of the next bit.

Widening her stance, she passed the rope between her legs, reaching behind herself to take it up and raise it behind her back. It brushed her pussy, and she let a little gasp escape her mouth as she lifted the ends to the rope collar around her neck, pulling them tighter against her crotch. She felt them settle in between her buttocks, and as she tugged harder the front of the collar dug into her throat. She breathed in, feeling the faint constriction in her windpipe, and pulled again.

The rope at her crotch slipped between her petals, biting into the sweet flesh within: warmth, then pain. She gasped another lungful of hard-won air, then relented, letting the rope loosen. Her wetness was wicking into the silk, still snug between her lips. With trembling hands she took an end in either hand, passed them under her armpits and over her breasts, wrapping them through the first loop she'd tied, then around and under the rope running up her back. The next pass went under her tits, binding them in a tight harness, and round her back again.

With the ends at her stomach, Angie pulled them taut, making the rope bite once more, skin tingling under the pressure, her breathing ragged. She could imagine the welts criss-crossing her body, evidence of her work. Her clit was hard, protruding from its hood, and even the delicate silk fibres tormented it with every movement she made. She threw back her head and moaned out loud, the halter chafing her neck as she tied the ends off and sank to her knees, plunging her hand between her legs.

Her hole was blocked, but that was alright; all she needed to do was grind the rope against it, while with her other hand she reached up and pinched the teat of one high tight breast, crushing it until tears gathered in her eyes and her pain hissed through her teeth. Her pussy juice overflowed, trickling down her fingers and her thighs, the rope sodden with it. Faster now, clit protesting at the overstimulation, burning where the rope touched her, closer, closer.

She fell back with a sharp scream, panting, convulsing. Her eyelids fluttered open and she regarded her flushed, sweaty face in the mirror. She lifted a rope, saw the skin reddened beneath it, and grinned.

Ange stood, unknotted the ends and loosened them to the point where the harness would merely chastise her, rather than strip away a layer of skin. She re-knotted them, and set about cleaning herself up, wiping away the wetness on her fingers, thighs and crotch. She put on panties (and knowing how the rope between her legs would tantalise her, slipped a pad into them), a bra, with some difficulty, her breasts reshaped by the rope. A skirt, a blouse, a high-collared sweater, hiding the collar of her harness. Socks, and sensible pumps. She retouched her makeup, and was every inch the professional woman. As she left the house, she knew that all day the rope would keep her thinking very unprofessional thoughts.


	7. The Flame of Knowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dragoness witch summons up an incubus to fuel her power. But to use him, first she has to master him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters are portrayed as 18+

Groaning, grinding pointed teeth together, she levered herself up, sat herself on the edge of the table with her legs parted. Her tail flicked in frustration, and she retained just enough self control to stop it from smashing the rare and expensive vessels she used for her experiments. She grabbed the second bottle, pulled out the stopper with her teeth and splashed a glob of oil into her mouth.

It was bittersweet, and tingled going down, where it settled into her stomach and spread out through her as radiant, aching warmth. Physical desire she could handle. She'd been a hermit for a long time. It distracted, too, from her far more insatiable metaphysical needs.

She was much less sparing with this potion. Tanwen leaned back, venting a few gasps of flame, and poured the oil over her breasts, rubbing it in with her spare hand, teasing her nipples until they popped out through the gaps in her belly-bands and got the full itchy, needy effect. They stiffened in seconds, proud and pink, and Tanwen dug her claws into their unprotected flesh, adding a little sting of pain to her hoard of sensation.

Slopping some of the oil across her stomach, Tanwen rubbed it in, the warmth spreading. Some of it escaped her hands and trickled down towards her loins, tracing burning lines that grew ever more intense the closer they got to her crotch. When she couldn't bear it any longer, she scooped up the droplets and thrust her hand between her legs, squeezing her thighs tight around it. Shivering, she parted her lips and stroked one oil-impregnated fingertip down her slit.

She almost collapsed again, full of the urge to fall on all fours, raise her tail and be mated until she couldn't walk. Tanwen maintained her composure, to an extent, and remained standing, though she buried her fingers deep in her cunt, smearing her walls with yet more oil, magnifying her need until she was roaring. Flames issued ceaselessly from her maw; her tongue lolled uselessly, forks flicking individually, tasting her pheromones and the effervescence of her potions. Her juices dribbled over her writhing hands, splattering like raindrops to the rock floor. It'd have been so easy to bring herself off, just a few more thrusts, claws curled up against her fingers so that their hard, smooth backs ground into her sweet spot...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Check out the pinned tweet at twitter.com/GeistyGeist to find out where to read this and my other original stories.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed this sample, and you'd like to find out where to read the entire thing, check the pinned post on my twitter (twitter.com/GeistyGeist)


End file.
